


I would do anything for you.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [26]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Owen knew from the moment that Tk was born that he would do anything for him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Kudos: 86





	I would do anything for you.

Owen loved Tk more than anything in the world. From the moment he laid eyes on his son he knew he would do absolutely everything to keep him safe.

Growing up Tk didn’t have it the easiest. After 9/11 Owen became distant from his family, he feels so ashamed looking back on it now, but he did become distant. That led to his divorce and Gwenyth getting sole custody of Tk. Although a few months later she did start to allow Owen visitation and eventual shared custody.

But as Tk grew up, he changed. Beyond recognition for both of his parents.  
And before both of them knew it Tk was failing most of his classes, bunking out of school and just generally not doing as he was told.  
Which was a stark difference to the kid who normally aced all his classes.

It took them a while to work out what was going on with their son. Longer then both Owen and Gwenyth were happy to admitted because by the time they found out it was too late. Tk had overdosed at the age of seventeen.  
He was okay, physically at least, but the next two years were the hardest between trying to get Tk off the drugs and trying to help him with his mental health. It took a lot out of both Owen and Gwenyth.

When Tk was nineteen he moved out and into a friend’s apartment against both his parents’ wishes but it wasn’t like they could do a lot about it as he was technically an adult.

Both of them tried to keep an eye on Tk even after he moved out but it didn’t take long for Tk to fall back into old habits.

Owen didn’t know it at the time but Tk spent most of his time out partying, drinking way too much and taking way too many different drugs. Tk spent a lot of his nights at a random hook-ups place.  
Owen didn’t end up finding out what was going on with his son until Tk overdosed for the second time a little over a year after he had moved out.

The second withdrawal was harder, as Tk had been taking the drugs for a longer amount of time and more frequently his body had gotten used to it. It was hell for Owen to watch his son go through that much pain even if it was for his own good.

When Tk did get sober though he joined the fire academy like he had wanted to since he was a boy and things seemed to be going really good.  
TK did have a few relapses in the next couple years, but never anything to series. 

Tk had been sober for a year and a half when he meat Alex and at first Owen liked the guy, he seemed to be doing Tk’s sobriety a world of good.  
But it wasn’t long before Owen started disliking the guy.

Owen didn’t voice his opinions on Tk. knowing the only thing it would do was strengthen his relationship to his son. 

His suspicions about Alex turned out to be right and the man ended up breaking his son’s heart and causing Tk to use again, which ended with Tk overdosing on the floor of his apartment.

After that Owen put his foot down and moved the two of them to Austin so he could keep a closer eye on his son.

Austin turned out to be the best decision Owen made.

The two of them gain a family in the firehouse there, something neither of them had in New York.  
Owen met a women he really loved, the women he felt was really right for him.  
And Tk, he met someone who was generally good for him. The first person Tk had ever dated that his father actually approved off.

And as Owen sat in a hospital chair looking down at the bundle of joy in his arms he realised just how far Tk had come.

Tk had come from being a scared kid who turned to drugs every time something went wrong in his life, to a grown man who fought through all the times in his life, got married and had a kid.

“You okay dad?” TK asked noticing the tears in his dad’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Owen nodded looking up from his grandson and over to his son. “I’m just really proud of you.”

“You are?” Tk asked his smile a little unsure.

“Of course.” Owen nodded his voice filled with disbelief that Tk didn’t think he was proud of him. “You’ve come so far, I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“Thanks dad.” Tk’s smiled widened the happiness at hearing Owen say that clear on his face. 

“You finally going to tell me this little guy’s name?” Owen asked deciding it was better they changed the subject before they both got really emotional.

“We have to wait for Carlos to get back.” Tk pointed out for what felt like the hundredth time since his dad arrived. “I told you I was pregnant without you the least I can do is wait till he’s here to tell you the name.”

Owen nodded knowing Tk was right and that both the kids’ dads should be here when he finds out the name. “I can’t believe my son has a son.”

“Well he does.” TK nodded this look forming on his face that Owen had seen an awful lot of since Tk got pregnant. “He has an amazing baby boy.”

“That he does.” Owen nodded as the door to the room slowly open as Carlos walked in. 

“Hey.” Carlos said softly as he walked in. “There was a really long que.”

“Did you get it?” Tk asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yes I got it.” Carlos nodded as he handed Tk the drink.

“Thank you.” Tk smiled thankfully up at Carols before opening the drink.

“Will you tell me my grandsons name now?” Owen asked getting both of their attention.

“His name is.” Tk started as they both turned round to face him. “Ryan Owen Reyes-Strand.”

Owen just sat there with a ridiculously huge smile on his face before finally saying. “It’s a really nice name.

As Owen sat their looking down at his grandson and listen to his son and son-in-law talk, Owen realised that the amount of people he would do anything for had grown. And that in his personal opinion he had the best family, both blood and chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
